


Mr Havilah

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Cheating, It's consentual underaged, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh no Egbert i think this is exactly what it looks like.  Obviously Mr. Meshar here is more of a Mr. Havilah."<br/>Alternatively titled:  The Author Makes Use Of Google For One Name Joke And Otherwise Causes Pain To Her Favorite Character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Havilah

"You know Egbert if you are bumpin the nastys with my brother all you had to do was tell me."  
You startle from your post orgasmatic bliss with the sudden awareness of a few things.  
Firstly, you are lying on the elder striders bed coated in sweat and...other bodily fluids. Second of all, Dave is standing at the door with a pokerface that seems especially stony. Thirdly, you have no clue where Dir- ..Bro went, but he is not here.  
You blink, pieces slowly falling into place. Wai- shit.  
"O-oh! Dave, ahaha, this isn't what it looks like!" You stammer nerviously, rushing to cover yourself as much as possible.  
"Oh no Egbert i think this is exactly what it looks like. Obviously Mr. Meshar here is more of a Mr. Havilah." Dave deadpans, stepping closer to the bed.  
"Dave what does that even mea-"  
"It means fuck you John!" Dave suddenly shouts. You are silent.  
He rips off his shades, revealing red-hot eyes filled with tears. "Fuck. You. How long, John. How fucking long have you been fucking my brother."  
"Dave i didn-" You began, voice trembling.  
"HOW FUCKING LONG!"  
"...since a month after we got together."  
"A...A month..." Dave says with disbelief.  
"Dave i'm so-"  
"JOHN WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR A YEAR AND YOU ARE TELLING ME YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING MY BROTHER FOR ALL BUT A MONTH OF THAT!" He explodes. You quietly nod your head.  
"Get out."  
"D-"  
"Actually, fuck that, Bro owns this shitty apartement. Bye John." He said, turning and exiting.  
...Well you'd better find your pants

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue if i ever want to make this tidbit into a plot


End file.
